The Music Rushes through Me
by Dontneedaname
Summary: A story of opposites, and the way music can be a way to connect for two otherwise very different people. BBxRae


Like the music Rushes through me.

Disclaimer: All Characters, trademarks, etcetera etcetera, are the property of their respective owners. Please keep the lawyers off me, they're scary.

Author's Note: Yeah, also, there is little to no animosity between myself and My Chemical Romance. Give them a break people, they ain't thaaaat bad...

Alarm. Snooze. Groan.

Walk. Sit. Coffee.

Awake.

Beast-Boy sat staring into the depths of eternity, having found them in his coffee mug. He secretly liked this part of the day, the part where he didn't have to be "funny." People always expected him to be the one to sleep in. In fact, especially in recent months, he had begun to get up earlier than any of his team-mates. Robin and Starfire slept in together. Cyborg only left his room late, there were many advances in technology, and he had to adjust his operating parameters pretty much daily. Raven was the only one up before 11, and Beast-Boy didn't exactly consider her perfect company. Not that he didn't bug her with inane jokes when she was around.

Chuckling to himself he got up from the table and flopped onto the coach to watch some T.V. He flicked channels looking for a decent show, eventually landing on a My Chemical Romance video medley. Beast-Boy couldn't help but laugh at the way the lead singer seemed to be constantly re-affirming the existence of his face. He left it on, thinking maybe Raven would appreciate the musical talent bestowed in the ability to play the same four chords in rapid succession and still grasp the audience of an entire nation of teenagers.

The sound of the automatic doors wooshing, and the distinct lack of footsteps, heralded Raven's entrance. Floating over to the already boiled kettle, she arrived just in time to view the one thing which causes any girl's heart to melt: A lead singer crying for no apparent reason. Raven spend the better part of a second staring impassively at the screen before turning back to the kettle. "This is what you're into then? At least it's not rap-music..."

Beast-Boy plastered his trademark grin across his face and turned his shining smile upon the grey-skinned girl, annoying her slightly with the equivalent of snow-glare this amounted for her eyes. "I thought you might like it, these guys like black almost as much as you."

She looked up from her steeping Green-tea. "No."

"Oh..." Beast-Boy struggled to re-arrange the threads of the conversation he seemed to have let slip from his hands. "Well... What do you like then?"

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw something light up Raven's eyes, and it sent something running through him, but as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone, her face resuming it's stony quality. She looked down at her drink. "You don't care..."

Something made Beast-Boy want to see that light in her eyes again, so he pressed the conversation for the first time in a long while. "No, seriously, I'm interested in you."

She gave him a slightly puzzled look, only reflecting the way Beast-Boy was feeling. Three things simultaneously ran around his head in that second her eyes met his. 1. He had actually managed to articulate a serious statement. 2. He truly was interested in what she had to say, and 3. Raven hadn't hit him yet. All good things as far as he was concened. A long moment passed before she spoke. "You're interested in... Me?"

She instinctively looked around for observers, the Raven equivalent of shouting "Am I being punk'd?" then turned back to him. "You really want to know what kind of music I'm into..? Don't lie."

Beast-Boy was simultaneously flattered that she seemed to care what he thought, and ashamed that she thought he would lie to her. She seemed to be in a good mood, at least by her standards, and he thought it might be worth it to do something nice for someone else for a change. "Well... Yeah, Raven... If you want to show me..."

She sat for a long while, seemingly staring over his shoulder, before she finally spoke. "Follow." was all she said, before she stood up, turned on her metaphorical heel, and exited the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Beast-Boy to scramble awkwardly to his feet, and hurry down the hall after her.

Author's Note: Hey, First Fanfic, just trying out the old plot devices hehe ;) I'm not a great writer, but I would like any constructive advice anyone would like to give me on my writing style, punctuation, structure... anything. If you feel the need to flame, don't let me stop you, I truly won't be offended, and I'll try and take any points you make on board. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
